


Super Hero…

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [30]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen, Implied ot6 & ot4, Pre-SHT, Scheming, planning, referenced character death, who the hell thought trying to lead these two along was a good idea?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “It’s probably a trap, really.”“Probably.”
Relationships: Captain Marvelous & Kadoya Tsukasa
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Super Hero…

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t *quite* a part of Journey Through the Decade so I feel like I should mention that in my Canon, Yuusuke and Natsumi are dead.

The fact of the matter is that when some reborn remnants of Dai-Shocker show up at his doorstep (not his home, he’s yet to visit his home since it happened) citing a danger to Kamen Riders as a whole, as an existence, especially in the crumbly combined world he’d accidentally created, and only a month after their deaths, he is… almost tempted to believe them, that they want their Rider back, their Great Leader, and that… that their deaths was tied to some fate or force that he could put a stop to.

But the other fact is that Kadoya Tsukasa is nobody’s fool.

“Give me a week,” he says, with the casual confidence he knows he had to have while leading them, the power to back it up. “I’ll let you know if it’s worth my time.”

Narutaki is less subtle than he thinks he is, and when Tsukasa picks a new world at random, it’s the destabilized timeline itself, far away from earth, and with a floating pirate ship parked nearby.

Oh, and there is quite obviously a Red of some Sentai or another fighting a group of some sort of metallic grunt.

Well, might as well get involved, since he’s here.

(With Sentai, Tsukasa has found with his few interactions and slightly more observations, it is much easier to assume which side has the heroic intent.)

(With Riders, well… he could be the villain of his own story; anything is possible.)

“Need a hand?” Tsukasa asks, shooting one of the grunts down. The Red in question turns, obviously smirking under his helmet as he kicks a different grunt back.

“Not particularly,” he replies.

Still, they don’t get in each other’s ways, and the grunts quickly turn to a pile of scrap on the ground, so they both detransform.

“A Kamen Rider,” the Red says, he’s dressed to match what is likely his ship, a red pirate’s jacket and a confident smirk.

“A Super Sentai,” Tsukasa replies. “Red.”

“I’ve got old enemies coming back from the dead to tell me you guys will be the end of us,” the Red says.

“Funny, so do I.”

“It’s probably a trap, really.”

“Probably.”

“…there’s a good enough bar near here, you want a drink?” Red asks, and Tsukasa knows when someone’s banter borders on and passes into flirtation.

(The Great Leader would return it, and he wonders if it’s worth going back even to help, when he also still remembers begging at a doorway in the rain and hearing every truth from Natsumi’s lips, bruised from where Sayo had used Yuusuke to hurt him for all his sins.)

“Maybe if you give me a name,” he replies.

Red laughs.

“I like you,” he says. “Gokai Red, Captain Marvelous.”

“Kamen Rider Decade,” Tsukasa returns. “Kadoya Tsukasa.”

  
  
  


“So it’s definitely a trap,” Marvelous says. “But they’re definitely not doing this for no reason.”

“They approached both of us, separately,” Tsukasa replies. “This is how you start wars.”

He almost feels underdressed, here, the worlds hadn’t shifted his form instinctively, and he hadn’t bothered, though perhaps his normal earth clothes look just as alien to the others around them do to him.

“What do you think about their claims?” Marvelous asks, a thinly veiled threat. “That only one of us could exist?”

“Well, I’ve fought with Sentai,” Tsukasa points out, pulling out his Shinkenger attack card. “And I know better than to trust Narutaki in a terrible disguise.”

Marvelous takes the card.

“Shinkenger,” he notes. “Met one of their Reds, she gave us what we wanted.”

“She?”

“There are two Shinken Reds,” Marvelous replies. “Don’t ask me why, I think Gai covered it in one of his lectures.”

Ah. Yeah… maybe Tsukasa should know more about that, maybe check in on Takeru.

“Wonder why they think we’re stupid enough to fall for this, though,” Marvelous says.

But Tsukasa had been, once. And of course they’d assume he was more malleable with memories of their deaths still so close at hand.

_ Not _ that he’d give that much away to a stranger, but that is neither here nor there.

“I used to run Dai-Shocker, maybe they just wanted a familiar hero on their side,” is all Tsukasa admits, out loud. “And I have the powers of all Riders before me.”

“Funny, I had that of the Sentai,” Marvelous replies, essentially skipping over but obviously remembering the first half.

Neither need to say the obvious understanding the similarities provide.

“Maybe we should play  _ them _ , then,” Tsukasa offers.

Marvelous  _ smirks _ .

  
  
  


The plan is simple: play the players.

They should never have chosen a monster an a pirate as their pawns, neither much like playing them.

“You aren’t telling your team?” Tsukasa asks. Marvelous hmms.

“Are you?”

_ They’re dead or not talking to me. _

“No.”

Marvelous nods.

“Exactly,” he says. “I’m sure it’ll go fine.”

  
  
  


Before going to give Dai-Shocker their answer, Tsukasa returns to the photo studio and places his camera on the dining room table after developing the pictures of Marvelous that he’d caught. Double exposed, one smirking, and one with his back to his ship at sunset.

(It’s a story in itself, a cocky pirate captain who clearly loves his crew more than he says.)

To be Dai-Shocker’s leader again, and play more than just a puppet, Tsukasa can’t be himself, who he’s become.

(The studio that had been his home is dark and empty, and he leaves without another glance.

If he does so, he might not go.)

Just like his predecessors, he will do what must be done. Unlike them, no one will really be hurt.

(Then again, he’s fighting heroes, and they fought a monster.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
